


Of Being An Adult (and confessing to things you'd rather leave unsaid)

by mynightmarestays



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Absent Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Artsit Edd, Coffee Shops, Gay Sex, Oral Sex, Pansexual Edd, Past Child Abuse, Professional Soceer Player Kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Kevin Barr moved to Atlanta with his Soccer career starting to take off. With being able to be out of the closet, he meet and old friend that he didn't expect to see so open and free.
Relationships: Ed & Edd "Double D", Ed & Sarah (Ed Edd n Eddy), Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Eddy & Kevin (Ed Edd n Eddy), Kevin & Nazz (Ed Edd n Eddy), Sarah - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Nope. Nope. Nope.

Kevin thought being out of school and on his own he could do what he wanted. And one of those things was he came out as gay. Nazz and Rolf were two of the first people he told. They confessed they knew but wanted to let Kevin come out on his own. Which told him they were his biggest allies. Even his parents supported it. His mother more than his father.

After coming out, he felt more at ease to be more himself. He let his hair grow out to the point he would put it into a ponytail or use a hair band. Even went to the gym more and got himself pretty fit. He got happy with himself.

After college and getting a degree in engineering, he took a slightly different career. Throughout college, he was on a soccer scholarship. He was scouted to join the ULS and was placed on the Peachtree City MOBA He was happy to play soccer. It was the sport he chose to play throughout school. His parents did question why he bothered going to college, but if something happened to him, he had a fall back.

So now, being on his own in his own apartment, he started to date. Well it wasn’t doing well. Tinder wasn’t doing it for him. And neither did Bumble. Some knew his face already from playing Professionally. So he returned to Grindr. He could just post a photo of his abs. No face, no begging. Plus, some people would get dates from here. 

_ SoccerBoi _

__ _ Loves soccer, biking, and sweets. Also a bit of a gym rat. Cook for me and im yours. _

Kevin groaned as he rolled over in his bed. You figured with moving to a new city, he could find someone but no luck. But then again he was in Atlanta. He pulled up YouTube and started to watch videos. It didn’t take long till he got a message. 

Back in college with his Grindr, it was marked as chat and dates. Often he got hits but not a lot. He pulled up the app.  _ DDArt _ . He looked at his profile. The photo was of a guy who was sitting at a pottery wheel and was possibly naked, except for the apron. He had a buzzcut of black hair. Kevin couldn’t really see his face because of the angle. He pulled up the message.

_ DDArt: I have to ask what if someone cooks you something sweet? _

Kevin couldn’t help but to laugh. “Well, it sometimes depends on the sweet.” He said as he typed.

_ DDArt: Cake? _

“Oh man I love me some cake. Especially strawberries.”

_ DDArt: There’s this place in Little Five Points that makes the most amazing cake. It’s called Hidden Grove. It’s perfectly moist and made fresh every day. _

“That sounds amazing. I’ve never heard of it. I moved to Atlanta just a couple of weeks ago.”

_ DDArt: Work I assume? _

“Correct.”

_ DDArt: well, I promise that you will enjoy your time here. _

__ “I hope so. Got any other good recommendations for sweets?”

Before he could see an answer, his phone started ringing. Nazz’s photo popped up. It was from the two’s trip to Disney that they took before graduation. Rolf’s was the same as well. But this one had Nazz with her ears on and was with Alice. What made it funnier to him, she had a frozen drink in her hands in the photo. 

“Late night calls? I can’t help with booty calls you know.” He said.

“Oh haha. Very funny. We both know I’m not your type.” She said.

“What’s up?” He asked, rolling onto his back.

“Checking up on you. You’ve moved to the big city and haven’t talked to me or Rolf in a week. Plus, I have news.”

“Oh? Are you joining me in the gay pride parade?” He joked. He heard Nazz laugh.

“Nope. I’m firmly into men. Rolf on the other hand we never know.”

“Yeah. You know we never saw him with anyone. But what’s the news?”

“I might be joining you down there. I got accepted into a DPT program at Emory. It’s a doctoral degree.”

“... Don’t you need a Master’s degree before getting it?”

“Nope. Sometimes a Master’s degree isn’t needed. But I will be heading down there in the next couple of weeks. Please tell me you have a second room.” 

“What makes you think you can crash with me?”

“Because I can cook and will be at each at your games holding a poster with a photo of you in high school sporting your Peach Creek famous flattop.”

Kevin laughed. “Lucky for you I did get a two bedroom that was going to be a guest room. But you can have it as long as you don’t use the photo.”

“Awesome. Got plans tonight?”

“I’m on Grindr and talking to some guys.”

“Ooo. Keep me updated. I’ll let you be.”

“Alright. Bye.”

He hung up and pulled back up the app and saw DDart respond with suggestions of places to eat. Plus a few others sending him dick pics or asking if he was down to fuck. Well, that's Grindr for you.

* * *

Kevin had been talking to DDArt for the past couple of weeks. Neither of the two agreed to swap face photos just yet, wanting to keep the appeal of talking to each other. DDart pointed out, once one’s physical appearance gets swapped on sites like Grindr, that conversation often drops when one part of the party isn’t physically pleasing to the other. Those were his words. For Kevin, it was something he looks forward to finishing practice, seeing a message from him.

Talks of meeting for a meal have come up a couple of times. The issue the two had was settling on a location. Kevin was done with practice around 6 even with an ice bath thrown in. And DDart worked part-time in a coffee shop and did tech work around the neighborhood he lived in. Other than that he was a sculptor. 

He sent him some of his artwork and wow! He was talented. Like everything, he showed him through their messages were jaw dropping. And he worked with various mediums. DDart told him that he had a workshop in his backyard. Kevin said he hopes he could see it one day. 

Kevin sat in the hot tub as he messaged him about their days. DDart had a roommate who served in the military but got discharged when a metal beam landed on his leg. It also messed up his knee pretty badly. He had to help him get to his physical therapy appointment and then to the coffee shop he ran. A friend of theirs had a coffee shop chain and gave the roommate one to run after coming home. DDart often helped out when his leg was hurting him really bad. Kevin could tell he was a good guy.

_ DDart: He’s now resting in the tub. And even given him some salt and herbs to mix in it _

_ SoccerBoi: Im doing the same. My apartment complex has a hot tub and i'm resting in it for my muscles.  _

_ DDart: from practice? _

_ SoccerBoI: yeah. Especially good for tomorrow because my best friend is moving in.  _

_ DDart: sounds fun.  _

_ SoccerBoi: yeah. Might take her to Hidden Grove that you recommend _

_ DDart: she might enjoy it. Have you gone to it yet? _

_ SoccerBoi: not yet. Might do it tomorrow.  _

_ DDart: Well I hope you enjoy it. I suggest trying the blueberry lemon loaf with the house blend.  _

_ SoccerBoi: Okya, just the idea of lemon, blueberries, and cake, mixed together sounds amazing. Say more sweet words to me XD _

_ DDart: what if I list off different kinds of cake? _

_ SoccerBoi: That works XD _

“Are you sexting in a tub?” Kevin turned his head and saw Nazz standing there.

She kept her signature bob cut, but it suited her much more with age. It was clear she dressed for comfort with the sweatpants and t-shirt from their Peach Creek days. Nazz had the beauty that had everyone throw themselves at her feet. And people even wanted her to model or act. Kevin smiled and stood up in the tub. 

“Nazz! You’re early!”

“I know. I took an earlier flight and my parents are shipping me some of my other stuff. Plus I miss you.” She said walking over to him. They gave her another hug which caused Kevin to smile.

“Alright then how about we change and get something to eat? A guy I've been talking to suggested this coffee cafe.”

“Oh my god yes. Cause then you can tell me more about this guy.” She said as Kevin got out of the hot tub. 

“I will. I promise.” He said as he slid his feet into his sandals.

Nazz spotted his towel and handed it to him. “Good cause, I want the deets, sir. And your first love affair since coming out. And one that isn’t a one night stand.” She said.

Kevin chuckled as he wrapped it around himself. “I know.”

Kevin led her to his, well now their, apartment where the two got changed. Both resulting in just shorts and t-shirts. Kevin led her to his car. The drive to the coffee cafe was mostly Nazz talking about her flight down. She talked to a kid and played games with him the whole way. The child’s mother was happy she helped keep him entertained. It was typical Nazz. She was always good with kids. 

They pulled up to it. Hidden Grove on the outside was a nice little brick building. There were windows all in the front and a patio on the side. They noticed there was a pride flag sticking out by the door. They both noticed above the Hidden Grove there was a UFO design that was abducting the H. Nazz said it was cute.

They went inside and weren't expecting what they saw. Sci-Fi movie posters, artwork, and props all over. In the corner was a small stage but it was projecting some B-Rated, black and white movie. It wasn’t busy but then again it was nine at night.

“Well he didn’t tell me about the sci-fi theme.” Kevin said.

“It’s kinda of cool. How many cafes are like this? It’s always hipster indie.” Nazz said as they walked to the counter.

“True. You know who would like this? Ed. Big Ed.” He said.

That’s a person he didn't think about in a while. Actually all three Eds. He heard Ed went and joined the Army and Eddy stayed back in Peach Creek, working. Edd was the only one who went to college. Dartmouth from what they found out. The sad thing was after he left, no one saw him much. His parents weren’t home often and Ed being shipped off, there wasn’t much. They heard Eddy often went up to see him though. It sucked for Kevin because he liked Edd as a friend. Hell, he even missed Ed. 

“He would! I should send him photos of this place.” Nazz said, pulling out her phone.

“You talk to him still?” He asked.

“Yeah. He got home from his tour, apparently. He got injured and was sent home. Set up a Facebook and we found each other. I know you don’t use Facebook but you should know.” she said as they came up to order.

A guy with short cropped black hair came over. He was wearing a red, collarless shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, which were covered in geometric tattoos from a distance. He had a bit of a beard and was handsome. Nazz noticed Kevin staring at him. 

“Salutations! Welcome to Hidden Grove. How can I serve you today?” He said with a smile. They both noticed a small gap in his teeth. With the gap, something in Kevin clicked.

Kevin seemed lost for words, so Nazz took charge. “My friend here would like the Blueberry Lemon loaf with the house blend. Someone recommended it to him to try since he has a sweet tooth.” She patted his chest.

The guy chuckled. “It’s one of our specialties here. And what about you ma’am?” He asked.

“I want the house blend as well, but what else would you recommend food wise?” She asked.

“I suggest a nice poppy bagel and with some locally made goat cheese spread.”

“I will take that?” Nazz asked in a way to get a name.

“Edd. But with two D’s.” He said.

Both gave him a look. “Edd?” Nazz asked.

“Correct.”

“... From Peach Creek?” Kevin asked.

“Why yes...Nazz? Kevin?!” He gave them a look.

“Oh. My god.” Nazz couldn’t help but to smile.

Edd came around the counter to give them a hug. “It’s wonderful to see you both! Why are you in Atlanta?” He asked.

“I would ask you the same. You went to Darthmouth, sir! This is so far away from there.” Nazz said.

“Ed. He got discharged from an injury right when I finished school. So I moved down here to help him out.” He said.

“That’s so sweet.” Nazz said.

“Dude you became hot. What the fuck?!” Kevin said.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ed, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Edd said, sitting on their couch.

“Oh Double D, you worry too much. This app lets you find boys!” Ed said, holding his phone.

The bigger Ed sat beside him with his cane beside him. The military changed him. When they were in school, he was a big guy. He even had his shaggy red hair, and he often dressed sloppy. But when he saw him in the hospital, it was shocking. Ed built muscles and kept them. He kept his hair even in a high and tight. Edd was shocked to see him keep his work out and hair appointments on time. And his clothes stayed clean and neat. Granted, he still wore jeans and t-shirts. Edd was impressed.

Every now and then Ed would try to get Edd on some sort of dating site or app. It has been going on since the two started living together a year ago. When Ed came back from his service, he didn’t have anywhere to go. Edd asked Sarah if there was something she could do, but she couldn’t. Mostly because she was still in school. 

Thankfully for Edd, there was a grad school that had a Master’s in Sculpting. So Edd told Ed to move in with him. It worked. Neither would be alone and Edd would be able to make sure Ed wouldn’t get worse. Eddy heard about it too. Back in Peach Creek, Eddy created Hidden Grove and told the two to start another shop there. Edd noticed the real quick it made Ed happy. Especially because he was allowed to decorate it, however, he wanted to. Both were surprised when he started to put up Pride stuff.

Edd, on the other hand, pretty much worked part-time in order to work on his art. When he was a sophomore, he took a sculpting class. Out of all the classes and the beginning of his science labs, it was his favorite. The next semester he took more art classes. Slowly his original science degree became an art degree. He found happiness in art. Something he didn’t expect to find.

His parents didn’t approve. 

They weren’t there in his life much growing up. And when they found out he wasn’t getting a science degree, they pretty much disowned him. Especially when they discovered he was seeing another man at the time. Edd didn’t expect the reaction. He did with the art degree but not with his sexuality. His mother was a psychologist. She would have understood, right? 

When Ed told his parents about what’s going on and about Edd’s parents, they kind of adopted him. Even Sarah started to treat him like a brother. He was grateful. So grateful to the Colemans. So when they came and saw Ed, they always brought something for him. Even on his birthday they sent him stuff. But it meant Ed acted more like a brother. A military brother who was protective.

“Ed, Apps like that always result in people just wanting sex. I want a relationship. Yes one night stands can be freeing to people but it’s not what I want.” Edd said as Ed tapped on the phone.

“Just being at the coffee shop won’t help. Try it out. I think DDart would be a good username for you. Oh! You can use that for your art too!” 

“Ed.... I use DD for my work already. Can you stop?”

“And we just did STD and HIV testing and both came back clean and healthy.” 

“Wait... It asks for HIV status? That’s really smart. I suppose it can help partners find others who are HIV positive or let potential partners know.” 

“And I know you’re a bottom too.”

“ED!” Edd looked at him.

“And now a photo. What about you doing some art... Edd, are you naked in this one?” Ed showed him the photo.

“... Yes. Some of us do a nude art class. It’s one of my regular groups I go to.” 

“... Can I go to the next one with you?” Ed asked.

“You’ll have to Kai the keys to close for the night. They’ve earned it.” 

“Can do! Kai’s a good kid. And done! All set up. Here you go.” Ed handed the phone back to him.

“I can’t believe you signed me up for Grindr.” He said. 

“Maybe you’ll find your space prince.” Ed patted his shoulder.

* * *

Edd groaned as his phone kept going off, with people sending him photos of their genitals. It was a bit gross. He picked it up and saw a new set of six came though. Why did people do this? What? He sighed as he started to delete them. 

This is how it has been the past few weeks. Some of them talked to him, but nothing stuck. They just stopped talking to him after he showed no interest in hooking up. It's just how it was. A hit or miss. He didn’t understand how people used apps like this for dating or for random one night stands. 

Afterwards, he started to look through the people. He recognized some of them from the coffee shop. That would be awkward for him honestly. A few of them had no photos honestly. Then one person had a set of abs. Edd arched an eyebrow. 

_ SoccerBoi _

_ Loves soccer, biking, and sweets. Also a bit of a gym rat. Cook for me and im yours. _

Someone who wasn’t talking about their sex life on Grindr. He couldn’t help himself but to send a message to him. 

“So I have to ask what if someone cooks you something sweet?”

_ SoccerBoi: well it sometimes depends on the sweets _

Edd smiled. “Cake?” Honesty that was his favorite thing to make at Hidden Grove.

_ SoccerBoi: Oh man I love me some cake. Especially strawberries. _

“There’s this place in Little Five Points that makes the most amazing cake. It’s called Hidden Grove. It’s perfectly moist and made fresh every day.” Edd smiled as he talked.

Nothing inappropriate. Just talking about food. Something you wouldn’t see happen on an app like this. It was nice so far. Hopefully this won’t result in dick pics. 

_ SoccerBoi: that sounds amazing. I’ve never heard of it. I moved to Atlanta just a couple of weeks ago. _

“Work I assume?”

_ SoccerBoi: correct _

“Well, I promise you will enjoy your time here.”

The year he had been here, he loved it. And Ed loved it too. Even though the two lived together and Edd worked part-time at the coffee shop to help out when needed, they had their own things. Ed went to various events at the VA Hospital and had the gatherings he ran at the cafe. Edd had his art and the local LGBTQA community. Both of the groups they had found made moving from the suburbs to the city well worth it.

_ SoccerBoi: I hope so. Got any other good recommendations for sweets? _

* * *

“Ed put this in the water with the salt. The fumes that will come out will help the muscles relax. But don’t stay in the tub for over an hour.” Edd said, handing him the jar.

“I know, I know. You tell me every time.” Ed gave him a smile as he took the jar.

“Because I worry and you can’t blame me.” 

“You silly worry wort. You’ve always been one.”

Edd smiled at him. “I know. Now let me get to the cafe to cover for you. I’ll be back tonight.”

“Thank you again.” Ed started to make his way to the bathroom. 

“You're welcome.” Edd headed to the door, grabbing his bag and keys. 

Thankfully he could walk to the cafe. He pulled out his phone and texted back SoccerBoi. They had been talking the past couple of weeks. It was nice. He was a professional soccer player who went to school. The fact the two were able to have conversations on a scholarly level made him happy. 

The two had been talking for weeks and it was delightful for him. He smiled every time he received a message from him. There was even a pep in his step. Ed had a rough idea that he was talking to someone but didn’t press into it. 

Edd wanted to meet him. He really did. But nothing was agreed on to where. Mostly SoccerBoi’s schedule as a professional athlete. Hopefully soon though it would happen. But for now, it was to work and live like normal. 

He came into Hidden Grove, greeted by everyone in there. He smiled and waved back. Edd made his way behind the counter, grabbing his apron and clocking in. Straight to work. Mostly on making the cakes. Around this time, Ed would make fresh cake for the night crowd. 

“Fresh food makes people happy Double D.”

That was his reasoning. And it was smart. Their leftover food for the day was taken to the local rescue mission for the night crowd as this round of food went in to cook. When the store closed, the staff took some home if they wanted. Otherwise, they went into a Composter. Food donation was Ed’s idea, he was the composer.

Hours passed and it was coming into the night. The food had been refreshed. The morning sweets had been donated, and it was winding down. The screen had the original  _ Little Shop of Horrors _ on. It was nice when the shop was like this. Calm and casual. Then two people walked in.

One was a girl with a blonde bob cut, dressed in just shorts and a t-shirt. She was adorable. Maybe for Ed? Then the guy behind her. Oh, he was an attractive guy. Long red hair, pulled into a bun with a scruffy face. And his face was amazing. And he was in just shorts and a t-shirt as well. And it was tight on him too. He couldn’t help but to look. They came up to him, and he gave them a smile.

“Salutations! Welcome to Hidden Grove. How can I serve you today?” He said.

The guy looked like he was lost for words. He was just staring. But with getting a closer look at the two of them. Mostly with the girl, there was something familiar with them. But where? Where did he know them from? 

“My friend here would like the Blueberry Lemon loaf with the house blend. Someone recommended it to him to try since he has a sweet tooth.” She as she patted the guy's chest.

Edd chuckled. “It’s one of our specialties here. And what about you ma’am?” He asked.

“I want the house blend as well, but what else would you recommend food wise?” She asked.

“I suggest a nice poppy bagel and with some locally made goat cheese spread.”

“I will take that?” She asked

“Edd. But with two D’s.” He said.

Both gave him a look. “Edd?” 

“Correct.”

“... From Peach Creek?” The guy asked.

“Why yes... Nazz? Kevin?!” He gave them a look. 

It clicked. Nazz and Kevin from the neighborhood. He hadn’t seen them since graduation. Though they were friends on Facebook, but he never really went on it. But seeing them grown up was great. But Kevin was a nice surprise to see. Like dear god.

“Oh. My god.” Nazz couldn’t help but to smile.

Edd came around the counter to give them a hug. “It’s wonderful to see you both! Why are you in Atlanta?” He asked.

“I would ask you the same. You went to Darthmouth, sir! This is so far away from there.” Nazz said.

“Ed. He got discharged from an injury right when I finished school. So I moved down here to help him out.” He said.

“That’s so sweet.” Nazz said.

“Dude you became hot. What the fuck?!” Kevin said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin, Nazz, and Edd all sat on the couch in the cafe catching up. Even with the cafe closed, they stayed there and talked. Guess it was a nice perk of knowing one of the owners of the cafe. 

“That’s quite remarkable! We’re only 21 and you got to join a minor soccer league team! Congratulations Kevin!” Edd said.

Kevin smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks man. I just can’t wait till my first match.” He said.

“Oh! Edd, you and Ed should come and we can hold up signs for his first game. We can even put up his high school soccer photo! You know with his flattop.” Nazz said, causing Edd to laugh.

“Oh goodness, I remember that. The only other person in our class beside Ed who could pull off a flattop.” He said.

“You do that Nazz, I’m kicking you out of the apartment.” Kevin said.

“You will never do that. You love me too much.” Nazz gave him a smile, “I’m going to run to the bathroom real quick. Don’t leave me here alone.” She said as she got up.

“We’ll lock you in the bathroom.” Kevin called out to her which caused the two to hear her yell fuck you.

Kevin and Edd both laugh. When they finished, Edd propped his chin in his hand.

“You never mention how you found this place. Especially being new to the city. Most people don’t know about us unless you’re here. Or you’re part of the LGBTQA community because we host events for the community.” Edd said.

“I was told about it by a guy on Grindr. So with Nazz coming here today, I figured to bring her here and check it out. The guy said the blueberry lemon loaf was great and he was right. That was amazing.” 

“That is a place for recommending places to eat.” Edd said as he laughed.

“In more ways than one,” Kevin smiled, “I should thank him.”

He pulled out his phone to text DDart. Pretty much to say thanks for the recommendation. Not even a second after he hit send, they heard a ping. Kevin looked at Edd, knowing Nazz had her phone in the bathroom. Edd was looking at Kevin as he pulled out his phone. When he saw the message, he looked at Kevin again.

“Edd....Are you DDart?”

“Meaning you’re SoccerBoi?” 

The two of them sat there in silence till Nazz came out. “Dude, I love how the bathrooms keep the sci-fi theme...What happen?” She asked.

“...We’ve been talking to each other on Grindr and just found out…” Kevin said.

Nazz made a Oh face. “...Didn’t you say his profile had nim naked?” 

That caused the two to blush. “Oh god!”

“I didn’t pick it! Ed did!” Edd said.

“How does Ed know you have nudes?!” Kevin asked.

“Because I take a nude pottery class!” Edd said.

“Why are people taking photos of you nude in a pottery class? That’s the more important question here. Not why Edd has nudes because we all have nudes on our phones and no one is allowed to argue with me on that.” Nazz said.

Edd blushed harder. “Because they took my photo to encourage more mascline people to join. And it was tastefully done so my private parts weren’t showing!” He said. Oh god did Edd wish he had his beanie to hide under. 

“Oh wow. It’s a good photo though.” Nazz said.

Kevin got up. “Still! Photos of you being taken naked isn’t good if it’s going around the internet without your consent.”

“I consented clearly because I have it on my phone. And they asked me before taking it. But we are getting off topic.” Edd said.

“You’re right. You guys met on Grindr and didn’t know it. And I know Kevin gets excited whenever you message him. Why not just exchange numbers and go on a date?” Nazz said with a smile.

* * *

Edd walked through the door late in the night. Nazz and Kevin ended up staying longer which was weird for him since they all discovered that the two men had been talking over Grindr. He was sure Ed was friends with Nazz on facebook and would have known the two now lived in the area. But Ed is the kind of guy who might forget something like that. Especially if he saw something more interesting at the time.

He saw Ed on the couch asleep. He must have stayed up watching movies again. Edd went over and shook his leg gently. Ed quickly stirred and shot up. He looked over at his friend as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Oh, hey Double D. You’re late.” He said.

“Well I got a surprise at the cafe which caused me to stay late.” Ed said.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Guess who moved to Atlanta?” Edd asked.

“Eddy?”

“No. Nazz and Kevin.”

Ed perked up. “Nazz and Kevin? They are living here now?”

“Yeah. And there is more…”

“More?”

“...You know how I’ve been talking to that guy on grindr?”

“Yeah?”

Edd pushed his tongue to his teeth for a second. “...It was Kevin.”

Ed grinned. “Awww. It’s high school for you all over again!”

The smaller Edd blushed. “ED!”

“What?” He got himself up off the couch. “You were crushing on him so much in high school. Me and Eddy knew you were into Kevin. You always stared at him during classes. It was so cute Double D.” 

Edd threw his hands over his face. “Ed!” 

“Still Edd. I think you should make your move. You guys are both adults. Or do one night stands like you’ve done in the past.” 

The blush grew harder. “ED!”

* * *

“My god! Nazz drop it!” Kevin said as he unlocked the door.

“Okay listen Kev, do I need to bring up receipts? Because I can.” Nazz said following him inside. 

The soccer player looked at her. “What receipts?”

Nazz grinned as she closed the door behind her. “Well let’s see, out of our gang, Double D was the only person you were ever nice too. And you did always have a thing for smart guys. Oh! And let’s not forget, the guys you’ve dated look like how he does now. And of course Grindr. I’ve seen the messages. You two should date. Ask him to dinner or to get a drink at some bar. Otherwise, I will show up to his cafe and do it for you. You know I will.” Nazz said.

Kevin groaned. “Nazz listen. I did just move here. I need to settle before I even dat-”

“You have Grindr on your phone Kev! You were looking for someone to fuck!” 

“Fucking and dating are two different things. Fucking a random person means no strings attached. Dating means there are strings. Let me settle into the new season before I date. WIll that work for you?” 

Nazz crossed her arms. “Are you going to talk to him still?” 

“Of course. We’ve been talking already. Plus I’m going to go back to their coffee shop to get some coffee. That was amazing coffee.” 

“Oh it was indeed. It might be out of the way a little but I may stop by there to get coffee before my classes and work.” 

“I do not blame you. I’m going to head to bed. I’ll help you unpack more tomorrow.” He said.

“Alright. If you start talking to Double D, Tell him I say goodnight.” 

Kevin rolled his eyes as he headed to his room. He crawled onto his bed as he pulled out his phone. He pulled up Nazz’s Facebook and went straight to the photos. He found the high school years ones and scrolled through them. She took photos of everything. He found the ones of them at graduation.

There was one of him, Nazz, and Rolf. The three of them all doing a power up anime pose with their degrees. Then some of the other’s from the hood. Then one of the Eds. He zoomed in on Edd. He looked happy yet a bit sad. They all knew his parents never came that day. So Ed’s parents cheered lourdes then normal for him. He also thinks Eddy’s did too. But when the summer started, Edd left for school to start on his degree early.

It was a difference though. Then he was a little skinny guy who hid behind his beanie. And even wore sweater vests and button ups. Now he was a ripped lumberjack gay. It was a difference. And it seems like he was happier with who he was now. The same could be said for Kevin. Well not as radical as Edd. But still.

He was looking forward to the new Edd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my only excuse is mental health is a bitch


End file.
